


what have we got

by the merienes tranch (lilhalphys)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhalphys/pseuds/the%20merienes%20tranch
Summary: a poem about feelings and final momentsplease read the tags





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a warm up for working on live a little but then my unproductive ass decided to take all day
> 
> its not even good its just stereotypical klangst but i hope you like it

they told us the stars were ours  
and that our lives were to belong among them  
hey red, i wonder  
what drove them to lie

i don’t remember much but the sunsets  
and that they were gorgeous  
paintings on the sky  
hey red, i wonder  
are you ready to die? 

the blood leaking from my shoe  
reminds me of the love i have for you  
(if that’s even poetic)  
what have we got, red?  
if they’ve left us both for dead

 

the stars are the only place  
fit for lives lead like yours  
and you deserve no less than to hold  
them in your hands

i remember a lake dyed  
the seafoam of your smile  
the oasis to the desert of my life  
i’m really not, blue  
but i’m ready to spend the rest of my life  
with you

there’s a bruise on my thigh  
that looks like your eyes.  
(it really isn’t, but i don’t care)  
what have we got, blue?  
well i’d say i’ve got you.

 

if they find another red  
and they find another blue  
if they race on ahead  
well i’ll still lie with you

we’re both as good as dead  
we both know it to be true  
but there's no one i'd rather spend  
my last moments with than-

…  
blue?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a review they help me write more


End file.
